One Step at a Time
by smiley451
Summary: Meredith knows the signs and symptoms can mean only one thing, but what will that mean for everyone? DerMer!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it! This is my first Fanfic, so please review.

* * *

"One step at a time, you can do this." Meredith Grey started toward the hospital with one thing on her mind, making it to her physician's office without any of her friends and colleges finding her, especially Derek. She shuddered. They would want to know where she was going, and that could **not** happen, at least not until she heard for herself what she suspected.

"I can do this." And with that she marched through the doors.

* * *

"Well Miss Grey, you are pregnant!" the cherry said, as Meredith paled.

"How could this have happened?" she thought to herself, "I was always careful, I'm a doctor for god sake!"

"The doctor will be in for a sonogram, in a couple of minutes, and might be able to tell you how far along you are." She nodded, and shut the door.

"If I'm only two months it has to be Georges', but five months and three days ago," she rolled her eyes, "how sad is that, I can't remember when my last period was, but I can remember when we last had sex!"

(Knock, Knock)

"Meredith," the doctor came into the room, "hi I'm Dr. Thompson, lets see what's going on shall we?" she then placed the coldest gel on Meredith's stomach.

"Wow, that really is cold!" she gasped.

"Sorry, well everything looks great! I'd say you were about 4 ½ months along, do you want . . ."

Meredith didn't hear anything after 4 ½ months, "Oh god," she thought, "its Derek's."


	2. Secrets and Truths

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it! I have own nothing>

* * *

Stumbling from the Dr. Thompson's office, Meredith clutching the photo of her baby, wait Derek's baby, in her hand.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?"

"Do what?" asks the one person, other than Derek, that could see that there she was hiding something.

"Nothing Christina," she quickly tries to hide the picture behind her back, "I'm not doing anything."

"Really, because it looks like your hiding something and it better not be what I think it is." Christina cocks her head to the side and starts to tap her foot impatiently. Even though she was small in stature, she still was tough as nails.

"Wha, what do you think it is?" Meredith gasps, as she starts to pale.

"I have no idea, but now I know something is going on, you're as pale as a ghost. I hit my 80 hour limit," she looks at her watch, "like four hours ago, so let's go to Joe's, I know you don't work today, so you can't use that excuse. When we get there, you will tell me what's going on." Christina says as she grabs Meredith by the arm and steers her towards the door.

* * *

Flopping onto the barstool Meredith realizes she really needs someone to know about this secret, and someone to help her decide what to do. Joe walks up, and reaches for the Tequila, "Christina, my happy little lark, what will it be? Meredith, the usual, or are we being daring tonight?"

"Wait, did you just call me little, and happy!" Christina spat. "Now I really need a beer!"

As he pours the beer, Meredith whispers her request, "Water please, Joe." Clank, sputter! Christina choked on her just served beer, and Joe dropped the glass he was polishing.

"Did you just ask for water?" they asked in unison.

"Meredith are you okay? You have been coming here for almost a year, and not once have you ever asked me for water." Joe said in disbelief, while handing her, the requested water.

"I'm fine." She said with a small, sad, smile as he walked away shaking his head.

"So what's going on?" Christina asked. It just happened; the whole story flowed from Meredith's lips. The last happy day she had with Derek, and how the last period she had was a week before Addison had appeared, how she stared becoming nauseated in the mornings, her breasts being tender, and the weird cravings she had bee having. Then pulling the photo from her back pocket she showed Christina, "I was looking for something to fill the hole where my heart was after Derek left, and this little girl is the one thing that he could give me that would do it." She sobbed, and felt Christina slid off her stool and hug her.

"You know that what ever you do, all of us, and I mean all of us, will support you. When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, but it has to be soon, before anyone else finds out." Meredith said as she leaned against one of her best friends, and imagined what the little girl, who was created out of love, would look like.

* * *

Across the street, in the Obstetrics wing of SGH, Addison Shepard waited for her colleague, Dr. Thompson, to return to her office.

"Well she's taking forever." The tall red head said as she plopped down in the chair behind Thompson's desk. It was covered with the charts of the day's patients that the doctor needed to go over before leaving for the day.

_PATIENT: Grey, Meredith_

"Well, well let's see what's going on with the dirty mistress this week?" Addison whispered as she closed the door to the office.

_Grey, Meredith _

_4 ½ months pregnant_

_Prescribed: Prenatal Vitamins, and Healthy diet_

_SEX OF CHILD: female_

"Now didn't you get yourself into a pickle? Wonder if George knows he's going to be a daddy? At lest I won't have to worry about Derek going after her anymore." She smirked, and then she saw it.

_FATHER OF CHILD: Derek Shepard (Confidential)_

"The one thing Derek wanted more in the world, and she is going to give it to him. Well she is NOT getting my husband just because she had the nerve to get knocked up!" and with that angry thought Addison Shepard leapt up, and did some damage control.


	3. Didn't Get to Say Goodbye

Thanks for the reviews! I was really thinking about discontinuing this story, but I think I will keep going. Hope you like it! I own no part of GA, cause if I did, I'd be rich!

* * *

"I'm not sure if my husband is going to be coming with me, but if he is, is there a position open?" Addison Shepard leaned against the counter at the nurse's station, listening to the voice at the other end. "What's his name? Derek Shepard." Laugh. "Yes, the Derek Shepard. There's a position. Great!" She says with a triumphant smile "We'll be there in two days." And with that, Addison, hung up, and went to find her loner husband.

Derek!" Addison shouted as she tries to catch him, while the elevator doors began to close.

"Hey," she gasped as she skidded through the doors just before they closed, "We really need to talk."

"Addie, I don't want to talk, I just want to go to sleep." Derek sighed, as Addison pulled the emergency brake, stopping the elevator.

"Derek, you have no choice, but to listen. I am so tired of waiting for you. I know that I hurt you, and I know that Meredith was more than a fling, but Derek," she forced some tears, and lookd him dead in the eye, "I am your wife, and you chose me over her. I am not going to stay here another day, watching as you follow her like a lost puppy, and ignore me. So here's a proposition, I have been offered a job at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore, and I am taking the job."

"What, so your just packing up your bags, and leaving me, and moving all the way across the country!" He asked indignantly. "Addison, that's not fair, and you know it. We are trying to work things out! Meredith, matters to me, and I know that's not fair to you, but I'm trying!" He slapped his hand off the way, and turned to her, "Did you even consider me? Did you even think about me?"

"Derek, you didn't let me finish. They also offered you a job, but they need us to leave right away. I can't stay here knowing that you want to be with Meredith! Come with me. We can start over. Away from Meredith and Mark, and make a new life for ourselves, with no distractions." She grabbed his hands and made him look at her, "Please, come with me. And with that she starts the elevator again.

Standing next to the woman he had spent the last 8 years with, Derek knew he had to give their marriage a chance, no matter the cost to his heart.

Turning to her he grabbed her hand and said, "When do we leave?"

* * *

"You should tell him tomorrow." Izzie said breaking the stunned silence, after Christina and Meredith broke the news to her roommates George, and Izzie. After George and Meredith slept together Izzie realized the reason she was so upset over the situation was because she wanted George for herself. And ever since then they had been a really happy couple.

"Yeah," George said nodding his head, "he at least should know."

"All I know is I hope this little girl has McDreamy's hair, and Mer's eyes." Christina said coming into the room after grabbing some of Izzie's freshly baked cookies. "God Izzie, if I lived here I would be 400 Ibs!"

"Meredith, what do you think about fairies?" Izzie asked.

"What?" the three friends asked.

"For the baby's room, I was thinking fairies, and using light pinks and purples. . ." she rambled on, seemingly unaffected by the horrified looks of her boyfriend, and best friend. Meredith on the other hand, was picturing her child.

"I think," Meredith said with a dreamy look on her face, "that is the best idea. Will you decorate?" Izzie's eyes lit up, and Meredith knew that was what she was wishing for her to say.

"I'd love to!" Izzie screamed, and jumped up to hug her.

"Well there's nothing else I can do tonight, so I'm going to bed." Meredith said and went upstairs to bed.

"Guys, this is huge! She's having a baby! McDreamy's baby! Addison is going to hit the fan when she finds out!" Izzie gasped as the news finally hit her.

"I hope McBitch doesn't do anything drastic," Christina said, "cause knowing her she would probably try to pull something." They all shuddered at the thought and went to bed.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Derek you won't regret this!" Addison said as she shut the lid to the last suitcase. "The lawyer said he would send our stuff, and Doc, and take care of selling the trailer and land." She looked up to see her husband staring out at the surrounding valley. Coming up behind him, she hugged his waist, "We'll find a place just like this in Baltimore." With a final squeeze she picked up the bag, and walked out the door. "I'll be in the cab."

"God, what am I doing?" Derek said to himself, and Doc the dog who was sitting next to him on the trailer floor. "I'm not only leaving, but I'm leaving without even telling Meredith goodbye." And with a sad shake of his head, he closed the door to his trailer, and his heart.


	4. Hope and Hurt

**Sorry this took me so long, I kinda went blank there for a while! Please Review! I have been getting good reviews, and some bad, but thats okay. I own no part of GA, cause if I did I'd be rich!**

* * *

"Ten minutes till the meeting that could possibly decided to end my career, I still can't find Derek, and every time I page him, the message says 'not received', and this kid," she points to her stomach, "is lying on my bladder as if it was a water bed! So yes, I am a little upset right now! Seriously!" With a disgusted glare, she stormed into the locker room.

"Oh, okay." A stunned George said, after he asked Meredith if she was okay. She had been trying to reach Derek for two days, and still no luck. Now she had a meeting with Webber, and Bailey where she would tell them she was pregnant, and they would decide where her position in SGH would stand.

"What did you do?" Christina asked as Izzie handed George a cup of coffee, after coming from around the corner. "We could here her yell from the elevators."

"I kinda asked if she was okay." He stuttered. 'Wow, never asking that question again' he thought to himself.

"Ooh, not smart. You know she hasn't been sleeping well, and now the added stress. . . . ."Izzie sighed, "She's gonna snap at everyone, and anyone that looks at her." She smiled, "Kinda like Christina."

"HEY!" and with that the three bickering friends entered to locker room.

* * *

"Okay Meredith now that we are all here, why don't you tell us the reason for this meeting." Richard Webber asked his intern. Meredith was like a daughter to him, because of his relationship with her mother, but that was another story. 'I wonder if she knows Derek, and Addison are gone' he thought to himself.

"Yes, Grey spill it. We have patients to look after, lives to save, and I don't have time to waste sitting here!" Dr. Bailey said gruffly. Everyone called her the Nazi, but she had to be that way so she could detach herself from her job, if she didn't that would show weakness, and Miranda Bailey never showed weakness.

Meredith shuddered; this was going to be harder than she thought. So she blurted it out, "I'm pregnant, and I wanted to tell you both so you could decide what to do about my internship." She paused for breath, "I know this will really slow me down, and this probably means I'll be kicked out, but I would really like it if you would give me a chance." Wow, that really came out fast, she thought. No wonder they are looking at me like I have a second head. Bailey snapped out of her astonishment first.

"Grey, what the hell were you thinking! This is one of the most important times of your life," she paused for a breath, and Meredith felt her heart stop, thinking this was the end of her career, "and you waited all this time, worrying about your job! That baby should be your top priority! All this stress can't be good!" She glared at Richard, "And if you cut her from the program because of this, I will be upset!" With a look that could kill, she got up, and walked out of his office. They both sat there looking stunned, each for different reasons. Meredith was stunned that Bailey stood up for her, and Webber because he was terrified to think what Bailey upset would look like.

They turned to each other, and Richard said, "Well I was never one to try and upset Bailey." With a smile he got up and hugged a still dazed Meredith. "I for one feel that as long as you are confident that you could continue with the program, there is no reason you can't." He looked her in the eyes, and ushered her to the door, "Now why don't you go on break and collect yourself, and then go on rounds, okay?"

Meredith nodded finally breaking out of her daze, "Richard I have a question to ask." She said halting their progress. "I was wondering if you could tell me when Derek is working, I . . . , I have something I need to discuss with him." She stopped talking when she saw the look in his eye, "What is it?"

Richard connected the dots and knew it was Derek's child, but he hated to have to tell her this. "Meredith, Derek and Addison both resigned last night. They said something about a new life. They packed up and left. I don't know where they went." He sighed seeing how her eyes had dimmed, and he knew that her mind was shutting down. "Meredith are you okay?" He asked as she paled, and started to sway.

"Oh, yeah," she looked at him, and gave a small smile, "I'm fine. Thank you for allowing me to continue interning here." Mechanically she hugged him, and started down the hallway, towards the stairs. After she disappeared through the door, Richard went into his office, and collapsed into his chair. "Derek what have you done?" He asked himself and a man that was thousands of miles away.

* * *

In the stairwell, Meredith collapsed sobbing. She knew there was no way she could find Derek and tell him about the little girl they had created, and that broke her heart. This baby was the one thing that Derek wanted most in the world. A child for him to love, and now she couldn't even tell him. With that thought she sobbed louder, and that is where Izzie found her an hour later.

* * *

**I don't think this is very good, but they say you are your hardest critic so let me know!**


	5. Doing Nothing Wrong!

**Sorry it took me soooo long to update! I hit a major writers block, and then I think I went into a coma for a while. . . . .but now I'm back so its all good! ENJOY!**_

* * *

_

_**4 ½ months later**_

"Don't forget the pickles!" Meredith yelled as George jumped into his car, and sped away. Meredith smiled as she looked out into her yard. "Wow, this is my little piece of heaven!" she sighed, as she remembered the day she drove out here, and found the "For Sale" sign.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_What do you mean it's for sale? I knew the man that lived here, and he would never sell this land!" Meredith ranted at the bewildered lawyer._

"_All I know is what I was told, to sell this land, and trailer for 23,000, close up all the accounts, and ship the belongings." The little man trembled as Meredith glared at him. _

"_SOLD!" She said without a second thought._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That started the process, and Meredith now owned all of Derek's property, and built a new home there. Mer had sold her mom's house to Christina and Burke, much to Christina's dismay, and built the rustic home that she thought she would only dream of. It had four bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, and most importantly a wrap around deck. George and Izzie would still live with her to help with the baby, and because they like living rent free. She would be paying the mortgages forever, but it was the small price she had to pay, so she could make that dream home, Derek had talked about before Addison had come and ruined it all.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Picture this," Derek said, as Meredith snuggled close to him while they sat on his porch, watching the sunset, "two-story rustic home, with four bedrooms, as many bathrooms as we could fit, the biggest kitchen so Izzie could make all the cakes and cookies she could want, and the most important feature of all . . . . The wrap around porch, to be able to watch the sun rise and set everyday with the woman I love!" He proudly stated and Meredith was blown away at the mental picture._

"_Wow, the woman you are with at the time is going to be the luckiest woman in the world!" She smiled and hid her face in his shoulder._

"_Funny, Meredith, real funny!" He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up out of the deck chair. "You are the woman that I'm going to build that house with, and WE are going to fill it with children." He said with a twinkle in his eye, and a jut of his chin._

"_We," she gasped, "I don't think you'll be the one getting fat, and bloated, and then having to push a watermelon through your nose!" Derek burst out laughing at the look of pure indignation on her face. _

"_I'll be by your side the whole time!" He promised, "I'll rub your back, feet, ankles, anything that aches. I'll go after all your weird cravings, even if it's at three in the morning, right after I get off from a 40-hour shift!" _

_ Meredith smiles as a thought comes into her mind, "The way you put that, it doesn't sound that bad, but I know one part of the situation that takes the cake."_

_ Clueless Derek asks what that part was. Meredith pulls his head down and whispers in his ear. Derek lights up at the thought, "Well let's get started right away!" He says as he pulls a laughing Meredith into the trailer._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Well that's not how it turned out." Mer sighed and rubbed her now almost fully expanded belly, "Let's go finish off that cake Aunt Izzie made before she gets home, and yells at us."

* * *

All the way across the country a Derek was having another dream vivid dream about Meredith, until the phone rang jolting him from his paradise. His time with Meredith was the only time he could remember that he was truly happy, and it was sad that now all he could do was dream about it.He groped for the phone, knocking over almost everything from the night stand. 

"Hello?" Derek ventured into the phone, hopping it wasn't the hospital calling him to come in, again.

"Is this Dr. Derek Sheppard?" the voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked as he rubbed his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Hold Please." Derek sighed, and knew this wasn't going to be this night of blissful, uninterrupted sleep he was hoping for.

"Derek? There's a case here that we need you to take over. This is important, our neurosurgeon is on," he paused, knowing Meredith was on early maternity leave, "vacation. Can you fly down and help us?" Richard Webber barked into the phone, jolting Derek awake because he nodded off again.

"I don't know. . ." Derek started, thinking about how pissed Addison would be, if she found out about him going back.

"Derek, you and your wife left here at the drop of a hat, leaving me with two gaping holes in my surgery team, so as I see it you owe me." Richard said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of this idiot missing his chance to fix his mistakes.

"I'll be there." With that Derek hung up, packed his bags, called the airlines, and left a hasty letter telling Addison that he was needed for a consult in California.

"At least I can see how Meredith is." And with that he hopped into a cab, and sped towards the airport.

* * *

Back at Seattle Grace, Richard leaned into his chair, and laced his fingers behind his head. 

"Well Derek, I've given you the chance for a family, lets see if you take it." He said to himself, and called in his secretary.

"Mary, book a hotel room, for the next few weeks, somewhere close to the hospital, along with a rental. Derek Sheppard is coming back for a consult." He stopped talking when he noticed Mary wasn't writing anymore, but shaking her head at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're as bad as an old woman!" she said, as she left to do his bidding.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" He called out to her retreating back.

"I'm just helping things along right?" he asked himself, and with a shrug he continued with his paperwork.

* * *

**I think it sucks, so tell me what you think! If I don't hear anything, I'll just discontinue the story.**


	6. Collision Course

I have finally decided to start this story up again! Yay 'dose a little happy dance'! Go me!

"Please stop kicking me, please. I'm asking nicely." Meredith sighed as she waddled into Seattle Grace for her doctor's appointment.

"I don't know why you just don't come out already; I mean you've been due for three days. We wouldn't have had to waste all this time with doctors poking and prodding me if you would just leave your nice squishy home. Then they can poke and prod you and leave me alone."

She smiled as the baby kicked her firmly in response to the idea. "Yah that idea isn't too good either."

"If you were any other woman I would be worried," said Alex coming up behind Meredith on his way to morning rounds. Their relationship had gotten closer ever since  
Alex had defended Meredith to some gossiping nurses. He respected Meredith for raising the soon to be baby on her own. Yeah she has her friends support but still it's her responsibility.

"You ever decide on a name for the fetus?" asked Alex as he held the elevator doors for Meredith to waddle through. Smart-ass Alex would comment on her size and speed, but ever since he caught her crying over her scrub pants not fitting anymore he learned to keep his mouth shut around hormonal women. The female staff of Seattle Grace were grateful of the change.

"I'm thinking. It's harder than you think," replied Meredith hitting the button for the surgical floor.

"I don't know why, I gave you the greatest name suggestion ever." Bragged Alex.

"Alexandra, seriously, you want me to name her after you?" she asked cocking her eyebrow in disbelief.

"What, it's a good name." He replied, stepping off of the elevator onto the surgical floor.

"What times you appointment?"

"Nine." Meredith mumbled rubbing her constantly aching back, giving Alex a pleading look.

"You want me to sneak you on the floor don't you?' he asked shaking his head.

"Yes, please." She said with a smile hoisting her huge shoulder bag onto her shoulder and following him into the hustle and bustle of the surgical floor. Ever since Chief Webber and Dr. Bailey forced her onto maternity leave she was banned from the floor.

"If I get caught sneaking you on the floor, I'm toast. This better be worth it." Alex muttered out of the side of his mouth as he searched for the two people that could potentially end his career.

"You'll be fine. Just get me to the locker room." Meredith muttered and pushed him toward their sanctuary.

"Today on your agenda you have a board meeting at one, three surgeries at two, four and six, and there is a conference call with Mike Person for Biomedical Industries at seven. Oh, and your meddling ways have lead to Derek Shepard coming in for his consultation with you patient at 8:30 this morning." Mary says after listing the chief's schedule for the day to him, as she has done everyday for the chief's entire career.

"I am not meddling! Derek Sheppard is the best Neurosurgeon in the country, and he is needed in this case." Dr. Webber said as he ripped his glasses off of his face and pointed at Mary.

"What ever you say sir." She said with a roll of her eyes, as she left to go call Nurse Debbie.

"Anyway, it's his fault our neurosurgeon is out on maternity leave." Richard said to himself as he began his day.

Standing in his hotel room facing the Seattle sun rise, Derek contemplated his life.

"A few months ago I had a great woman who loved me, a great job that came effortlessly, hell I had a great life. Then I messed it up by forgetting about my cheating wife, and Addison Montgomery Sheppard," he said spitting out the Shepard, "will never let me forget her. Now look at me I lost the girl, still have the cheating wife, my career is intact but has lost its spark, and I am now so lonely I am talking to myself." He said with a shake of his head, and turned to start his day.

"Maybe, Seattle Grace will have something to brighten up my day, as long as it doesn't have to do with Meredith Grey, because seeing her is something I cannot handle." He sighed; this was going to be great.


End file.
